Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/New Blood Championship/Heat B
Heat B of the New Blood Championship was the second of four heats which determined the finalists of the New Blood Championship, held during Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2. The episode featuring Heat B was originally broadcast on BBC Choice on January 21, 2003 and repeated on BBC Two on July 25, 2003. Competing Robots Round 1 Thor vs Night Raider vs Hell's Teeth Even before the battle, Night Raider was spinning around in circles, one drive chain having broken. The battle started with Thor and Hell's Teeth attacking Night Raider, Thor landed blows with its hammer, but failed to do any real damage. Hell's Teeth strayed too far into the CPZ, and was almost punished by Sir Killalot, but Hell's Teeth was too quick. Thor dragged Night Raider into the centre of the arena, whilst Hell's Teeth again nearly fell afoul of Sir Killalot. Thor attacked Night Raider with the hammer again, whilst Hell's Teeth dented the back with its disc. Night Raider was attacked by the hammer of Mr. Psycho, removing whatever life was left in it. Sir Killalot came in, and waited for the countdown to finish, before attacking the immobilised Night Raider, whilst Thor pressed the pit release and attacked Hell's Teeth. Mr. Psycho picked Night Raider up, and put it onto the Floor Flipper, throwing it into the air, landing upside down. Psycho hammered it once more, as cease was called. Qualified: Thor & Hell's Teeth Edge Hog vs RT 81 vs Chip Edge Hog began the battle by running into Chip, firing and missing a shot with its axe. Chip and Edge Hog battled whilst RT 81 attempted to escape Mr. Psycho, but was far too slow. Chip attacked the sides of Edge Hog, before attacking the pit release tyre, whilst Mr. Psycho pushed RT 81 into the arena centre, but immediately started smoking. Edge Hog impaled its axe into the tyre shell of RT 81, which had caught fire. Edge Hog had already lost drive on one side due to sustained attacked from Chip, so Edge Hog feigned mobility by axing Mr Psycho with its axe. In response. Mr Psycho pushed it into the arena side wall. Sir Killalot picked Edge Hog up, but dropped it. RT 81 had also lost mobility, and was counted down. Mr. Psycho attempted to pick the tyre up, but failed to. Sir Killalot had no such trouble however, grabbing it easily with its jaws. Killalot then dragged RT 81 onto the Drop Zone, where it had a cooker dropped onto it. Qualified: Edge Hog & Chip Round 2 Thor vs Chip Before the battle, there was speculation on whether the disc of Chip was functioning fully, but this didn't matter, because Chip used a set of static spikes instead of its disc. Thor charged at Chip, and the first blow with the hammer immobilised it. Thor landed another blow, before pushing it onto the flame pit. Thor attacked a couple more times, before Growler came in and attacked Chip with its troublesome flamethrower. Thor, having beaten Chip, turned its attention to Growler, landing a hammer blow on the dog of war. Growler retaliated, using its massive power to slam Thor against the arena wall, but in doing so beached itself on the arena wall. Meanwhile, Mr. Psycho hammered Chip, before knocking it into Growler, helping to free its stricken pet. Thor, also freed, hit the pit release button, and Mr. Psycho nearly reversed into the pit, whilst Chip was counted out by the Refbot. Growler grabbed Chip with its jaws, dragging it onto the flipper, throwing it into the clutches of Mr. Psycho, who landed a hammer blow, before leaving it to Growler to pit the defeated Chip. Winner: Thor Edge Hog vs Hell's Teeth Edge Hog, like Chip, had troubles pre-battle, but this was fixed completely in time, and it was in fact Edge Hog who started the faster, causing minor damage with its axe, before landing a blow on Hell's Teeth's wheel, who had lost drive on one side, before stopping altogether. Edge Hog continued to attack Hell's Teeth with its axe, pushing it on to the angle grinder, and Refbot came in to count out Hell's Teeth. The House Robots came in, Dead Metal pushed Hell's Teeth, but was attacked by Edge Hog, who lodged its axe in the exoskeleton of the House Robot. Sergeant Bash came in to help its fellow, but paid the price when Edge Hog turned on it, dislodging the flamethrower turret, and knocking the rear panel off the House Robot. Eventually it was Refbot who came in to save Sergeant Bash, and Dead Metal attacked Edge Hog with the saw blade, whilst Sergeant Bash attacked the side of Edge Hog. Hell's Teeth meanwhile had been put onto the Floor Flipper, and then onto the Drop Zone, where an assortment of balls was dropped on it. Finally, it was Refbot, who had taken control of the destruction whilst Sergeant Bash and Dead Metal occupied themselves with Edge Hog, who pushed Hell's Teeth into the pit. Winner: Edge Hog Final Thor vs Edge Hog After taking on the House Robots in their previous battle, Edge Hog sustained serious damage, and was barely ready for the start of the battle. Nevertheless, it put up a good show at the start, firing the axe and missing, Thor following suit with its hammer. It was however Thor who got the first blow in, landing a small glancing attack to the top of Edge Hog, before hitting again, but both attacks were merely glancing. Edge Hog struck back with its first blow, but Thor finally landed a more powerful blow, temporarily stopping Edge Hog. Edge Hog retaliated, nearly landing an axe blow, but Thor pushed hard, and got underneath Edge Hog, pushing it into the CPZ, and Sir Killalot. Killalot picked Edge Hog up, and nearly dumped Edge Hog out of the arena, but instead dragged it into the centre of the arena, dropping it upside down. Trying to help it, Refbot pushed Edge Hog to the edge of the arena, but Edge Hog struggled to self right; however eventually it did so. After this, Edge Hog had lost mobility, and was counted out by the Refbot. Sir Killalot pushed Edge Hog onto the floor flipper, allowing it to be flipped before pushing it into the pit. Heat Winner: Thor Trivia *RT 81 was the only robot from a team that did not go on to fight in Series 7. *Thor, winner of this Heat, was actually a filler robot, replacing an unknown drop-out. This makes Thor the only New Blood competitor to have made it past Round 1 of Series 6. *During the second round battle between Thor and Chip, visible is one of the best views of Growler's rarely seen flamethrower. *In one of Thor's post-match interviews, Craig Charles and Team Thor discussed the improvements made to the machine between Series 6 and Extreme 2. The interview then had to be retaken, as the producers did not want to reference any of the robots' appearances on the show prior to the New Blood Championship. *Both first round melees featured the two heaviest house robots, Mr. Psycho and Sir Killalot, a particularly harsh initiation for the New Blood competitors. *During the Heat Final, Refbot's counter had broken on one side, so when it intended to display the 10 to signal a competitor was immobilised, it instead read 0. Category:New Blood Championship Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation